Graeae. Senota Uwaku
Introduction Graeae, Senota Uwaku, or better known as Alpha B@#$, is the eldest of the Thre Graeae sisters. She is also the one who is the most rebellious and manipulative. She takes great joy in crushing other peoples dreams and likes to break up long standing friendships. Appearance Senota is a beautiful young women with peach color skin and blue black hair that is designed to look like a Pompadour with a ponytail on the end. Her pincer shape eyes are a light purple color. Most of the time she can be seen wearing a pinkish purple tank top, with zippers on it, and a pair of faded blue jeans with small rips on them. Keeping her pants up is a unique belt she has, which is in the shape of a heart and gilded in gold. Senota is quite tall for a young maiden. She stands six feet tall. Her height however does not affect her coke bottle figure and the seductive aura she radiates. Most of the time Senota can be seen wearing several golden wrisk bands and a pair of anchor shaped ear rings. Personality Senota takes great pleasure in crushing the dreams and friendships of others. This antisocial behavior she displays is the result of her father's view point of other people being toys. For her people are not really people. They are simply something to manipulate and control for her entertainment. The only real people to her is her sisters, her father, and the one person she will chose to be her husband one day. Everyone else is simply a toy to be manipulated. One of Senota's favorite things to do is to stake out a pirate crews. She watches the crew long enough to figure out its group dynamic and then worms her way onto there ship. She then either plays the fool and continue to lead trouble there way for her own amusement, or she begins to break apart the bonds of friendship between the members. She does this by watching them and then pulling on the small strings that stick out in their group interactions. It should be noted that once Senota's true intentions are discovered she switches back to her true personality. Senota is a authoritarian cold-hearted B#$$$. What she says goes and if you disobey she will punish you harshly. Her favorite thing to do is to place the palm of her hand onto the forehead of her victim. Using her excessive body heat she then burns the print of her hand onto the target's forehead. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Senota uses the Draconic Fist Syle. This style of marital arts is based off the principles set down by the dragons of legends, Greed, Domination, and Ferocity. All of her attacks have the power to disembowel a giant and the heat from her body can burn down a house. Draconic Fist uses life return in order to shut off sweat glands. With no way for the body's heat to go the user begins to heat up. Using the heart from the marital artist boy the draconic fist users can create fire and flames for there battle techniques. It should be noted that Senota is not a normal Draconic fist users. She has the devil fruit Kanetsu kanetsu no mi. As a result she is immune to the effects of heating. This means her tempeture can continue to rise with no ill effects. This makes Senota's flames the strongest in the entire school. Combine this with her brute physical strength and superb agility and Senota becomes a beast more than a women. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Other History Senota grew up with a loving father, who was a firm believer in the Law of Nature. He believed that the strong had the right to rule and decided and that the weak had to only follow the orders of the strong. People who are weak were nothing more than tools to him, and as a result he taught this to his children. Senota took this in more than the others. She admired her father and modeled herself after him. It is because of him that she acts and does what she does. As a young girl Senota had the dream of becoming a Doctor. Her father, being a man of violence, crushed her dream and forced her to learn how to fight instead. Senota recovered from the heartbreak, but soon realized that she could get relief from her own broken dreams by destroying the dreams of others. This started the train wreck that leads to today. Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Female Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Martial Artist Category:Draconic Fist Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:One Piece: Golden Dreams